All For You
by LokiFenrir
Summary: Harry did it all for HIM. Ginny watches as Harry do so. HE should have told Harry how he felt. Now it's all too late.


Disclaimers: I own none.

Warnings: Characters Death.

Further Notes: My grammars aren't all that good so yeah, don't get all agitated if there's some mistake. I tried to fix the mistakes like "their" and "they're" since i always hate those kind of things but that's all I fixed. Hate it, deal with it.

* * *

There is a saying that I heard once, "If you love something, make sure their happiness comes first, even if that meant letting it go." I forgot where I heard that saying before and I never gave it much thought, until now.

I watch you from afar. I can see that you are happy with her. You two look so perfect together. It makes my heart ache to watch you smile at her that way, knowing that it will never be directed towards me. Why would it? You hate me and I'm sure it's all my fault.

I love you, so this is why I am letting you go. No, I never had you in the first place. I'm so pathetic.

I'll watch you from afar. I tried everything in my might to keep you happy, to see you smiling. You never knew all the things I did for you and you never will, if I can help it. Even though I try to keep you happy, I know you wouldn't truly be happy. Not until HE'S gone.

That's why I'm doing this. I love you and this is my greatest gift to you. May happiness always be with you, Draco.

Harry Potter: Saviour: DEAD! 

Harry Potter had defeated the You-Know-Who for the last time and gave his life doing so.

On this joyous day, we will also mourn of our saviour.

During the final battle, You-Know-Who and Harry cast a killing curse at each other. Both curses hit its mark and the war ended.

We will always remember Harry Potter as the Boy-Who-Live and now Saviour of the Wizarding World.

May he rest in peace.

Why are you crying? You should be happy now, HE can no longer trouble you. You can now build a family with her. You should be happy, so why are you crying?

Don't shed tears for me. I gave my life happily for you. I didn't do it for anyone else, only you. Dumbledore was right, love was the power that HE knows not. My love for you defeated HIM. Aren't you happy?

I could have move out of the way before the killing curse strike, you know. I didn't because I knew that I'm part of the reason you are unhappy. So please be happy.

I am gone and so is HE. "If you love something, make sure their happiness comes first, even if that meant letting it go." Smile, Love. Be happy because I did it all for you.

* * *

He probably didn't knew that I knew. Probably didn't knew that I had watched him as he gazed at HIM with love-fill eyes. His eyes held pain too when they gazed at HIM.

I knew it wasn't for the Wizarding World that he gave his life for. It was for HIM.

HE would never know, though. HE didn't know how much Harry gave him.

I saw the many things he did. I watched him. He didn't knew that I watched him but it's how I preferred it.

I wanted to keep him safe, to keep him away from pain but that is impossible. Without HIM, Harry would always be in pain. That much, I could see.

I had always wish that I could give him the comfort he needed. I always held hope that one day, he would look at me and see that I would always be there for him. He never did.

The day when Harry left for the Final Battle, he had turned to me. "Watch over him like you watched me, Keep him safe." I didn't even need to ask who. It was when I realized that he didn't plan to survived. Harry was going to die and all for someone who wouldn't love him back.

I'll keep my promise though. It is the least I could do for him. Even though he only wanted to save HIM, he also saved everyone else with HIM.

"Ginny."

"Harry?"

"Watched over him like you watched me, Keep him safe."

"I-I-"

"Please, promise me you will."

"I-I p-promise."

"Thank you."

"Harry, I-"

"What?"

"I lo- never mind."

"Okay then."

I wished I had told you. How much you meant to me. "I love you." Hey were three simple word but I couldn't say them. It wouldn't have meant a thing anyway, but I wish I have told you.

* * *

"You are here." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. The two figure, one male the other female, one blond and the other red headed.

"Yeah," was the reply.

"He loved you, you know." The redheaded witch told her companion.

"I know."

"He did it all for you." The female said, "Everything was for you."

"He shouldn't have." Was the reply.

"I agree, but he did."

"I love him." The male whispered.

"I know."

"I thought he didn't love me."

"He loved you too much." The female scoff.

"Yeah."

"I loved him too."

"I know."

"We're both idiots."

"I know."

"So are we going to do this?"

"Yeah."

The two companions sat down next to the cold marble headstone, one on each side. They looked over to the other. The blond one got out a vial from his cloak pocket and the redheaded did the same. With a smile, both tip the vial towards their mouth.

"One-"

"Two-"

"Three-"

They swallow the sweet liquid.

"I love you, Harry." Both Draco and Ginny thought before fading into the darkness. They'll finally meet with their love again.


End file.
